don't piss off Touya
by animeboybenny
Summary: what happens when all of Touya roommates piss him off, read to find out. Rated T for some foul language


Disclaimer I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

Authors notes: this story takes places after the Makai tournament the six fighters Touya Chu jin, Rinku suzuka, and Shishiwakamaru all live toghther in the same big house

Touya is having a bad day and is pissed off at everyone he thinks back to what happed today. First his roommate Jin decided it would be funny to take his bed with his wind powers, with him still sleeping on it, outside and set it on the pond. "So when I woke up I fell into the pond getting all wet"

After I took my bed back to the room Suzuka wanted to try a new invention on me. I asked, "What does it do?" "If I'm correct it will enhance your ice abilities," says Suzuka. Touya replies "enhance my abilities and why do you want to help me?" "Because I'm in a good mood and decide to help you out" "I can't believe I'm saying this but lets try it out" Suzuka says "great just eat this pill and it should work in a few minutes." Touya eats the pill and they both wait. Suzuka gets out a video camera, which Touya asks what is that for. He turns it on and says "Too all the fan girls who want to see it, here is Touya that has taken a penis enlargement pill". "I TOOK A WHAT!" "A penis enlargement pill if you're a guy then your penis will grow bigger. "OF COURCE I AM A GUY." As Touya says that he feels weird and the next thing he knows, his penis has grown at least twice as much. "This better not last long." Suzuka runs away saying it will only last for 15 minutes or so. After 15 minutes it does wear off and Touya heads to his room.

"Deer Touya I feel like a loser, what can I do?" Signed fangirl14945. Dear fangirl114945 you are a big loser for being my fan girl, I am a stupid self-centered little piece of shit. Any fan girl who freaks out about me is stupid worthless trash in my eyes. You should instead be interested in the hot super powerful samurai Shishiwakamaru he is my dream lover. Signed Touya. "Shishi what the hell are you doing?" " Just answering some fan mail." "On my computer get the hell out of my room RIGHT NOW!" Shishi runs out of the room.

At dinner that night Chu gets wasted like even more then usual, and ends up throwing up all over me. I take a shower and decide that I'm going to kill every one of those bastards.

The next day Touya asks Jin to fly over the pond and try to find his watch that he lost yesterday. Jin is looking for the watch when all a sudden Touya grabs Jin's hair and forces his head under the water. Jin struggles but to no effort and Touya keeps him under until all the bubbles of air are gone thus killing Jin.

After I finished off Jin I call Shishi to meet me at the field we all use to practice a few miles away from our house. I then head up to Suzuka and shishi room where I find Suzuka working. He is in the corner working on his next stupid idea. I make my ice cutlass (ice sword) I call him so he turns his head. He sees the sword and says "if your going to kill me make it fast" I cut him in half and leave closing the door. I head out to the field to find Shishi who asks what's up. I tell him "my fan girls are mad and want to kill you." All the sudden hundreds of fans come out of no where and begin to attack Shishi, the scene is so graphic that I can not even tell what happen, at the end there is nothing left not even any blood. "Thank you girls I will give you all air kisses. At which all the fan girls faint.

I finish the day by finding Chu passed out on his bed I take my Ice Cutlass and cut him by the neck leaving blood all over the bed." And I lived happily ever after the end" "how did you like the story?" says Touya who also asks, "Will you be a good boy Rinku?" Touya looks over at rinku who is wearing a Tobi mask.

"Tobi is a good boy" "Rinku take that Tobi mask off" he takes of the mask that rinku is wearing. "I will ask again will you be a good boy rinku or do I need to punish you?" "I w-will b-b-beeee a go-go-good boy that sttt-sttorry was scc-sccary thank yo—ouuu Touya." Says a scared rinku who was braver with the Tobi mask on. "Good now off to bed you go" he tucks a now shacking rinku into bed then turns the light off and leaves.

A few hours later Rinku is having a nightmare that Touya is killing him for pissing him off. He wakes up sweating heavily, and realized he has wet the bed. He gets out of bed and goes over to Chu's bed and says "Chu I had a nightmare and wet the bed" he says it again and then pushes Chu who does not move. He takes the covers off to find Chu on the bed and his neck has been cut open. Rinku gets teary eyed "Chu Touya got to you" all the sudden the real Chu jumps in front of Rinku and says "gotcha you little bugger." Rinku is so scared he falls back and faints. Suzuka says from the doorway "I don't know what is worst for Rinku, Touya telling him a story that gives him nightmares, or you using that sex mannequin to freak the shit out of the poor boy. "It was funny though right Suzuka" "I will admit it that was a good joke now clean the boy up and clean his bed." "first get me a drink or two or 20."

The end


End file.
